A Day in the Life
by pratz
Summary: Sophomore Kirisawa Fuuko has never thought that her part-time job will lead to knowing Professor Mikagami Tokiya, a widower with four children. ::Discontinued::


**A Day in the Life**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: We all know that they belong to Anzai Nobuyuki-sensei. I'm just a penniless, innocent author who follows the plot bunny down the rabbit hole.

Note: Alright. First, this is the first fandom I've ever written for, and now I'm back. Second, I watched _The_ _Sound of Music_ for the God-know n-times, so blame it all on that movie. Third, I got the title from The Beatles.

Note again: I'm not comfortable to change the Japanese suffix like –san or –kun, so I decide to let it stay that way. As for honorary titles and else, I use English.

Note (this is the last, I promise): I have no beta reader, so let me know if I deserve rotten tomatoes. Let me know, too, if with this piece I manage to make you hate me.

.-.-.-.

_**Day 1**_

_**The Mikagami Household**_

Kirisawa Fuuko knocks tentatively on the European-styled thick door. The lion sculpture on the door seems to glare at her, looking suspiciously at the very person who dares to interrupt the serenity in the Mikagami household.

The door opens a gap with a soft creak, and an equally suspicious face shows up. A boy. Fuuko estimates that he is no older than fifteen-year old.

"Mikagami-san?"

"Yeah?"

"But—but—it's impossible!"

The boy opens the door a bit wider only to let Fuuko see him rolling his eyes. "Of course I am a Mikagami, because this house belongs to the Mikagamis. What else do you expect?" He taps his fingers impatiently against the door handle. "What can I help you, Neechan?"

Fuuko can feel her face heating up, both from embarrassment and mild irritation. Flustered, she reaches in her jacket pocket to retrieve a small note and shows it to the boy. "I have an appointment with Mikagami Senior."

The boy lets out a small 'oh'. Then he turns, yelling, "Father! You have a guest!"

_I wonder what kind of father this Mikagami man is if he has such a spoilt brat like this as a son_, Fuuko wonders dryly.

It turns out that Mikagami Senior is so much like his son in the face department. With his high-boned cheek and smooth jaw, the man does not look like a professor indeed. As he stands by the grandeur stairs, Fuuko wonders if this man is really a professor in her university. After all, until today she believes that no man that young is able to become a professor.

"So, Kirisawa-san," Mikagami senior says after they both are engaged in a short interview session, "I hope tomorrow is good enough for you to begin. You can stay here if you want. One more person wouldn't hurt anybody. If you do, I'll prepare a room for you."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but you mind if I ask?" Without waiting for his soon-to-be-employer's reply, Fuuko continues, "How old exactly is Tenma-kun?" That is the spoilt boy's name.

The professor folds his hands in front of his chest. "Fourteen. He's just started his second year in junior high three months ago. You know, with his twin, Tsubaki."

"Oh." _Juvenile delinquency_. Fuuko snorts secretly. _Humour me_. "So I take it there are you, Tenma-kun and Tsubaki-chan?"

The professor shakes his head coolly, the line of his lips sending invisible shiver to Fuuko. "Actually, it's five of us, Kirisawa-san. The twins, Tomomi, the baby Akira and me. They'll be glad to meet you."

Fuuko can only stare in horror as the professor calmly stands from his seat, the ever-present chilly smirk of his turning more evil, more wickedly, a perfect example of the cat-gets-the-canary smile.

With that, Fuuko's future life is sealed in the Mikagami household.

.-.-.-.

_**Day 3**_

_**Mouri University Cafeteria, Lunch Break**_

"Guys, does anyone of you know Mikagami Tokiya?"

Three black heads snap at her in unison, a brown one following a bit late.

"Nope. Never heard it," Ishijima Domon pipes up.

"Maybe Yanagi-chan knows... She knows the professors here better than any of us." Hanabishi Recca answers while swallowing the last bite of his sandwich. Well, it is supposed to be swallowing first and answering next, but the spike-haired seems to jumble the rundown up and ungracefully succeeds to choke himself. Bits of bread and ham sprout from his mouth as he coughs.

Fuuko makes a face. "That's disgusting, Recca."

Sakoshita Yanagi hurriedly pats her boyfriend's back. "Recca-kun! You okay?"

Fuuko rolls her eyes, while Domon claps his monstrous hands together and awes. "That's so kind of you, Yanagi-chan! I wish Fuuko and I can also walk on your path of lov—ow! Ow! Fuuko!"

Fuuko sneers in full satisfaction as the sound of one of her snickers smacking Domon's left shin under the table reverberates loudly. Some people from other tables even turn to look at their table.

The youngest of them all, a first-year Biology student, Koganei Kaoru coughs to ask for attention. "Mikagami as in the-youngest-professor-in-all-department Mikagami?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe."

"The one who's standing with Kurei-san there?" Koganei points at the balcony above the lotus pond, near the cafeteria. Three men are standing, one of them happening to be _the_ Mikagami Tokiya Fuuko now works for. At Fuuko's nod, Kaoru flashes a toothy grin. "He teaches for Biology, Medicine, and Virology. Smart asses. The candidate for the next dean for Medicine, I hear. That's all I know of him."

"Stuck up," Recca spats.

"Recca dear, even though your brother is responsible for running this university, it doesn't mean you have to hate people with that guts." Fuuko waves to taunt her childhood's best friend.

"Half-brother," Recca corrects heatedly. "And I don't hate him. It's just that people who get close to Kurei must have a personal purpose."

"Why, I never know you're that caring."

"I'm _not_!" Recca jumps from his seat, both palms slapping the table, making people really turn their heads to look at them. "If I have to care about that sorry ass, I'd prefer spending the rest of my university years in another place!"

Fuuko grins. There is just so much fun to rub that sore spot of Recca's, the very spot related to his half-brother, Mouri Kurei.

"Anyway, Fuuko-nee, why the sudden curiosity about Professor Mikagami?" Koganei tries to change the topic before Recca starts doing anything unbelievable.

"Er—just wondering."

"Oooh!" Recca howls stupidly. "Fuuko-chan is finally in the blossoming moment of her lif—"

"Meal is more enjoyable when you eat calmly, Recca."

The chilly, flat voice that makes them jump awfully belongs to Kurei. Trust Kurei to be creepy. It is not that he has the ability to teleport himself, it is that he can sneaks on people unnoticed if he wants to. Ten years in age difference from Recca is nothing compared to his mature character. The chairman always appears so composed, head held up high in dignity. Every single bit of this man screams self-esteem, and he demands nothing less from every living being in the Mouri University compound.

"Geez, thanks for the advice." Recca moves to sulk, sitting back.

"Sir," Koganei greets the chairman formally, even though they all know that the boy has been living with Kurei for the last three years. "Good day, Sir."

Kurei gives a small nod. "Enjoy your meal. We didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's just the concern for the dear young brother here, right?" Only Koganei has the guts to tease Kurei like that, really.

Kurei raises both eyebrows nonchalantly. "I think the word 'pity' is more appropriate than 'concern'. Yes, that will do." With that, he continues his walk, patting Koganei once on the shoulder.

"Your pity can go to hell for all I care," Recca mumbles sulkily, fuming even more. "Bastard."

Mikagami, walking a bit behind Kurei, halts in his step while passing Fuuko. It is a part of the contract that her working for him will stay off the record, so Fuuko only gives a small nod at him. The professor does not do anything in return, continuing his walk with Kurei.

A third man, walking behind Kurei and Mikagami, flashes a smile at Fuuko. Raiha. Kurei's most trusted secretary. Or rather, his trustable bodyguard. "Sorry for the innuendoes, Fuuko."

"Yah, yah." Fuuko grins back. If there is anyone who can lighten up her day with a simple smile, Raiha is definitely the one. "Get lost before there's a war occurs between brothers, Raiha."

.-.-.-.

_**Day 6**_

_**The Mikagami Household**_

Of all the Mikagami children, one-and-a-half-year old Akira is strangely the quietest. He rarely cries, and he listens to Fuuko. The latter is the most decisive factor for Fuuko personally, but then again, no one is able to resist such a cute boy like Akira.

She has just finished changing Akira's diaper when the main door bangs loudly against the door frame. Akira immediately points at the door of his room, wanting to go outside. "Te-maaa," he says in the way a toddler speaks, leaving Fuuko wonder how the hell Akira is able to know that it is his elder brother coming home. "Te-ma home."

"Yes, Akira-kun, and we're going to see big brother now." Akira giggles as Fuuko tickles him. She raises the baby up her arms and brings him down to meet Tenma downstairs. _Geez, why the hell this house must have so many stairs?_ Tenma is already sitting before the small bar in the kitchen, the school backpack still slung on his shoulder. Yet before she has the chance to say even a word to Tenma, the door is opened once again, Mikagami closing it behind him.

"You'd better behave, young man, or else I'd made you learn to!" the professor shouts, striding to his oldest son.

"Dada." Akira reaches out two chubby hands to his father. "Dada home."

Mikagami takes Akira from Fuuko's arms, swaying the baby gently. "How's Daddy's dear doing?"

"Fu-ko play with 'Kiwa."

"Really? Tell Daddy more later, will you?" The professor nuzzles his youngest son's chin, laughing lightly at the giggles Akira lets out. He relocates Akira to Fuuko again. "Bring him to his room. I need to talk with Tenma."

Fuuko considers asking whether the two of them are alright, but she holds her tongue. "I'm going to prepare dinner. Do you want to eat anything specific?"

"Anything is fine with me, but," Mikagami takes a quick glance at Tenma behind him, so subtle that Fuuko almost think she just imagines it, "don't make anything sweet."

"'Kiwa like sweet," Akira claps happily. "Candy sweet."

Fuuko thinks for a while. "Alright then."

Suddenly Tenma stands and trots away. Fuuko knows that he will head for his room upstairs, but knowing that she really does not have the right to interfere, she steps aside to give Tenma a way.

Mikagami stops Tenma midway by holding his wrist quickly. "You're not going anywhere before we sit and talk about this calmly."

"Sure. You mean after you calm yourself then we could talk."

"Tenma." The warning tone is evident now in Mikagami's voice.

"Oh come on, Father!" Tenma throws his hands up in frustration. Before Mikagami can stop him again, he runs for his room, this time faster than before.

The warning tone in Mikagami's cry of his oldest son's name rings a bell in Fuuko's mind. _Uh oh. I've got enough of a soap opera. I'm now seeing anything. I'm not seeing anything. I'm not se—_

"I'm so sorry you have to witness this."

Fuuko snaps her head up from the pack of spaghetti in her hand. "Uh—yes?"

Mikagami rakes a hand through his hair, clearly as frustrated as his son. "I said I'm sorry."

Fuuko really, really does not know what to say. "Uh—it's not that I—I mean, Professor—"

"Tenma got caught giving an answer in a test." Mikagami pauses, as if uncertain if he shall continue telling Fuuko about the problem of the Mikagamis. He sighs. "Never mind, Kirisawa-san. Forgive it."

_The hell I could forget it_, Fuuko curses wordlessly, but she does not want to make the problem more complicated. "So? Nothing sweet, Professor?"

Mikagami turns and does not look back. "That will do."

"Alright."

Mikagami does not show up for dinner, though Tenma does. Being the closest to their mother, Tomomi is in their mother's house for the night. Speaking about the subject, Fuuko is dead curious about who the children's mother is, but she does not dare to ask anybody in the Mikagami household. Thus, it ends up with the three of them only; Tenma, Tsubaki, and herself.

Dinner is eerily silent, and Fuuko cannot stand it any longer.

"I'll bring dinner for Mikagami-san."

"He can starve himself to death," Tenma says sharply.

"Tenma," Tsubaki scolds her twin softly. She turns to Fuuko. "He means you don't need to, Fuuko-nee. Father stays up until late, and when he's hungry, he'll pick the food himself. I think it's better to leave some for Father so he could reheat it later." Among the Mikagami children, Tsubaki seems to be the most considerate one, and Fuuko is glad for that.

Later, Fuuko finds herself being face to face with Mikagami at two o'clock in the kitchen. The professor is putting a plate of cold ham in the microwave. Fuuko quickly takes the plate from his hand. "Oh no, no, no. Let me make you something, Professor." So she comes to a decision to make sandwiches for Mikagami. "Still up this late?" she asks while making a cup of tea for him.

"Say for yourself."

Fuuko places the tea before him. "I'm... studying."

"A test? For your mid-term?"

"No. Mid-term's still for another week. I'm taking a course."

"A course," Mikagami repeats. "Well, I'm not going to meddle in your business, but cramming isn't really a solution to every educational problem." He pauses then speaks again, "Let's just say this is my advice." With his eyeglasses and the way he joins his fingers together to support his chin, it is just now that Fuuko believes that this man is an educator. "So. Tell me, Kirisawa-san; why did you take this job? I forgot to ask you before."

_Well, isn't it obvious, dude? I need money_. "Dire need, Professor."

"Oh."

The sandwiches are ready, so Fuuko puts them in front of Mikagami. Mikagami stirs his tea quietly then asks, "Did Tenma eat dinner?"

"Yes." Then Fuuko realizes that Mikagami did not show up for dinner in purpose. Tenma will not eat dinner if his father presents. She dares herself. "It's tough, isn't it?"

"If you mean being a parent, the answer is yes."

"Being a parent with four children and has no one to help you."

"But now you're here, aren't you?" Mikagami puts his tea side, reaching for one of his sandwiches. "To help me."

Fuuko hardly sleeps at all afterward because the smile Mikagami gives her at the end of their wee morning conversation haunts her devotedly.

.-.-.-.


End file.
